Through Other Eyes
by Dogfish in Paris
Summary: This is a story by a good friend of mine, HungryLizard, who can't make her own profile. First fanfic, so no flames. You've seen the story of the Hunger Games from Katniss, but what about the others? This is the Hunger Games through the other eyes of Gale.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 The reaping I wake up from a nightmare about the Games. I was running from a vicious tribute that had gray skin and a gold dagger. I woke up right when she was about to slit my throat. Sweaty, I get on my regular outfit t-shirt and jeans. As I swing my bow over my shoulder I think about the annual Hunger Games, Effie Trinket and her funny wigs and high heels. Escorting two kids, from the ages 11 to 18. A boy and a girl, from all of the 12 districts in Panem, to the Capitol. The Capitol with my list of words to describe it. Vicious, selfish, murderous, strange, three pages of words to describe that horrible city. I walk out my door thinking about the last 73 Hunger Games. Freezing, starving tributes forced to kill to come back to a terrified family. No riches or food could cure the feeling of murder. I walk out to the fence on the perimeter of 12, the district I live in. The fence is not on of course, never is. I crawl under the weak part of the fence to find my best friend and partner, Katniss Everdeen ( I nicknamed her Catnip, a long-lasting joke) Waiting with cheese and her bow. I bring a loaf of bread still hot from the baker, just a squirrel for a hot loaf. As we feast I bring up a subject that has been picking at me for a while now. "Do you know we could make it," I say. Katniss replies with a shake of her head. Crud, I think, Crud, crud, crud. She doesn't love me back. As we hunt I think about all the slips of my name are in that big, glass, ball. 40 I think. There's about a 10 % chance I could get picked for tribute. Hours later we come back to the fence with a couple rabbits, a gallon of strawberries, and a wild dog for Greasy Sae, the cook in the black market. We dropped of a quarter of the strawberries to the mayor who has passion for them. We parted at the road between our houses. As I head home thoughts race through my head, like who would get home my mother is cooking," Gale get dressed we are going to the reaping in a little while you know we are all required to," she says. I walked into my room to find my little sister picking out my clothes. A blue shirt and black pants. As I changed I thought of a strategy for the Games if I was the boy tribute. Maybe I could use a strategy of one of the winning tributes from 9. The tributes name was Herald he seated traps and snares all over the place and then just waited. I think that is what I'm going to go with. I head downstairs as fast as I can and head out the door just as my family gets to the road. We get to the reaping place and I see Katniss. Katniss has a beautiful blue dress and her hair is her mother's fingers work. Effie Trinket is up on the stage getting ready to pick the girl tribute from the reaping ball. She reaches her hand in and picks out a piece of paper." And this year's girl tribute is "She says "is Primrose Everdeen." I see Katniss collapsed to the surprise of her little sister getting picked as tribute. Prim starts to walk up to the stage when I hear a familiar voice and turn to see Katniss volunteering for tribute.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Things go wrong

After all of that things go wrong. I run to Prim to find her a pretty good fighter. She kicks hard and I find Katniss's face turned and facing me. Katniss then walked onto the stage to have Effie Trinket waiting for her. "Well here is our 74th Hunger Games girl tribute, and now for the boy," says Effie. Effie roles her hand around in the reaping ball and pulls the name out." Peeta Mellark, Effie says" is our 74th Hunger Games boy tribute." Katniss looks at Peeta with a horrified look on her face. I could see that Peeta was a type of person not able to hide his feelings because he looked pretty close to crying. While Peeta, Katniss, Haymich, ( Haymich is the only living winning 12 tribute) and Effie walk of the stage to the train station the rest of us start walking home to get ready to watch the reaping and the train station. While my family and I walk home we talk about how this Hunger Games will be really hard for us and Katniss's family. The whole time I am just thinking of how hard it will be for just me. Seeing the person I love in those horrible games the capitol thinks is entertaining. We get home and I run up to my room to weep until we have to watch our grainy TV at 7:00. I jump on my bed and stripe of my soggy clothes. I lay my head on my pillow and imagine what it is like for Katniss right now. I fall asleep and have a dream that Katniss anad I were running through the woods away from… something. I woke up just as I heard Katniss' last scream. "NOOOOOOO" I screamed as I launched out of bed. "mom, mom!" I shouted as I ran towards the TV room. "Yes, what is it Gale?" my mother asked. "Is Katniss all right?" I questioned. "Yes, Katniss is fine." Mom replied. "We just her and Peeta get on the train." My mom said.

I start to walk away "And Gale," "Yes?" I ask. "Katniss, left her mother's dress on the train." Mom said." The blue one." I said.


End file.
